The present disclosure relates to toy dolls, and more particularly to toy dolls having alterable facial features.
Examples of toy dolls that have alterable facial features are disclosed in the following patent documents, the entire discloses of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,733,359, 6,110,001, 5,679,050, 3,237,344, 2,686,388, and 3,053,009.